


Self-Doubt

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his divorced, Leonard waits for the other shoe to drop in his new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Doubt

The day he found Jocelyn tangled up in their red, silk sheets with another man, Leonard vowed to never fall in love again. He had loved his blue eyed girl since the moment he met Jocelyn at the Sadie Hawkins dance. Leonard did everything and anything to make her happy but he wasn’t enough. So Jocelyn found what she needed in to Clay’s arms and he ran away to Star Fleet.

With nothing left but his bones, he escaped to the far reaches of the universe only to find a ship filled with friends that were like a family to him. He never expected someone to fall in love with him. Leonard was an old cankerous man, far too damaged for a shinning star like Sulu to be interested in. But somehow the helmsman had seen beyond the scars and seen his gentle, loving heart.

Although they decided to start off slow, Leonard is always waiting for the other shoe to drop. One day Sulu would realize that dating him was a mistake. And when he did, McCoy’s heart would break into pieces.


End file.
